robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Extreme Warriors: Season 2
War of Independence Does anybody know for certain whether the UK vs USA event in this series was called the International Championship or the War of Independence? I've seen both used on different websites but I don't know which one is correct. War of Independence would make a lot more sense in my opinion... Christophee (talk) 16:47, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :The event where Spawn Again, Pussycat, Plunderbird 5 and Stinger were involved was the War of Independence. ManUCrazy 19:10, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::None of those robots were even IN that tournament. It was, as the page states, Tornado, Wowot, Razer and Kat 3. CBFan 20:17, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::My mistake, wrong War Of Independence. ManUCrazy 20:30, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::ManUCrazy is thinking of Extreme Warriors: Season 1, the one that had Spawn Again and the others in it. That was the UK vs US War of Independance, and this one is an International Championship. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:56, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Do you have any proof that it was called the International Championship? I'd just like to be sure. Christophee (talk) 14:10, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::::No, sorry, I was going off what was already on the page. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:59, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::::However, I think we should call it the War of Independence, to keep the consistency with other such competitions, like the ones won by Pussycat and Mortis. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:21, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I was just reading about the event on the Tornado website and they call it the International Championship. It also sounds from what they said like it was the first time they had ever used their anti-crusher device. It's also called the International Championship on various other sites I've looked at. I guess we'll be sticking with that. Christophee (talk) 12:55, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Another Tornado vs Razer fight Does anyone know whether Tornado used the Anti-Razer frame? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:36, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I know the whole story of this one, despite having not seen it. Yes, Tornado did use its cage...and took a pummeling. Razer actually ripped outs its weapon motor in one of the attacks. The judges, however, gave the match to Tornado. Team Razer were so appaled, they confronted the judges directly...and then it became clear that the judges had accidently mistaken Tornado's motor for Razer's wheel. The decision stood, but one of the judges later said it was one of the worst moments of his career. CBFan 06:24, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Annihilator Twice now, the results of the Annihilator have been changed. Not being familiar with Extreme Warriors, can someone confirm these new results? If not, I'll revert again. You have one day. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:11, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :I did find a couple of sites that had all the results from the Season 2 events while I was trying to find out the official name of the International Championship, but I can't seem to find them any more. If I do, I'll make sure I keep a note of them for future reference. Christophee (talk) 11:33, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Time for a rename The naming system of our Extreme Warriors articles has been bugging me for a while, and I wish to propose two changes. The first, I would like to think is an obvious change, and should go ahead unless it's massively opposed. Currently this article is called "Extreme Warriors: Season 2". Where's, y'know, ''Robot Wars? How did a colon end up in there? To me, it only makes sense to call this article "Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors (Season 2)", and rename all the related articles (e.g. Season 1) to match. Yes, we're currently using "Dutch Robot Wars: Series 2", but we're also using "Robot Wars (2016 series)". The Dutch articles can be renamed, but that's a different matter entirely (more on that later). Next might be a less popular change. Just like the 2016 series, Extreme Warriors never uses the word "Heat", especially not with a lettering system. Headbanger's video titles aren't official. This is something we've invented for the sakes of consistency, when we really had no right. Now that not all of our articles follow the Heat A onwards ordering system, I think these article titles, like the Robot Wars reboot, should be "Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors (Season 2)/Episode 1". So the last example is what we'll be going with if we're in agreement, especially as I know a user who could do with a boost to their edit count. However if the idea of leaving the word Heat behind is opposed, I still believe the episode articles should be changed to "Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors (Season 2)/Heat A". But to me that feels like only doing half a job when we might as well go the whole way. Thoughts? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'''TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 21:49, February 8, 2017 (UTC) :I'd just be happy if it all said (US) instead of (Extreme Warriors) on Robot names. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:50, February 9, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm for the move but not for the change to Episode because I believe Heat is the correct term and doesn't need to be officially used. Heat is a generic term that we don't need official confirmation for. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:07, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :::Still, even if heat is a generic term, using letters for the heats was an assumption, which was directly conflicted by Series 6 (and of course Extreme Warriors) not using them. Heat 1 still feels like a better compromise than Heat A, even if my stance is still to change to Episode 1. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 21:46, February 9, 2017 (UTC) I'm also in support for the renaming. With regards to the second proposal, I've just rewatched a few of Headbanger142's uploads of US Season 2, and couldn't find any mention of a specific naming or numbering/lettering system for the US Championship. I would assume that 'Episode' would be more suitable than 'Heat' in this case, since it is a more generalised term that anyone can associate with installments in a particular TV series, and less likely to be misleading in the absence of an official naming system. Speaking of naming systems, I've just found out that 'Heats' weren't used in the Dutch or German series either. Apparently, after checking certain episodes of both series, the Dutch series uses 'Serie' (Series) in reference to every 'Heat', while the German series uses 'Gruppe' (Group) for the same stage. So, even before 2016, 'Heat' may not have been as universally used as we originally thought. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 21:50, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Extreme Warriors 3 Here's something interesting I found on the official website. It turns out after Extreme 2 or around the same time they were planning for an Extreme Warriors 3. It also states that the Third World Championship was meant to happen around this time as well. This makes some sense considering the Artros team wanted to enter the Extreme Warriors series only for it to be "cancelled" Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:10, December 10, 2018 (UTC) :Given how successful Season 1 was for TNN, that doesn't surprise me at all. Extreme Warriors had the potential to improve further over time and fill the holes left by the cancellation of Robotica and the original BattleBots; I'm sure that had there been a Season 3, the US audience would've had lapped up their first taste of Mr. Psycho and Growler in the arena. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 20:16, December 10, 2018 (UTC) ::Should there be a mention of this on the TNN or even Extreme Warriors page? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 16:37, May 7, 2019 (UTC) Not sure if someone already found this, but still... While searching Facebook, I stumbled across this little gem. What I found interesting was that despite this being on Newsround, it centres primarily on Extreme Warriors: Season 2. It makes me wonder why Extreme Warriors was never broadcast on BBC television! SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 22:09, February 5, 2019 (UTC) :I know this is a late reply but Holy Crap what a great find! Might need to grab a few screenies ;P Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:40, May 7, 2019 (UTC)